User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Nutty Adventures in Minecraft Part 5!
(It would be seven if i didn't do this, geddit? 7 XD... Ok bad joke <:( Part 6... Is last part, this is 5...) Herobrine: (Not seen) Well, well! *Nutty and Cuddles looks at him* Isn't it the intruders! Cat: What the? Nutty, Toothy and Cuddles: <:O Uh-Oh!... Herobrine: Now i got you right where i want you all! Kyle: *Gulp* Herobrine... Herobrine: Heh heh, you scared, jew?... >:) *surprised them* >:O BOO! *The heroes panics and runs away* Stan: What are you doing, Minecraftians? Don't just stand there, RUN! Jesse: No way! >:/ Not from this freak! Herobrine: Woah! >:( Is that how ya respect the undead? Axel: Herobrine, -_- Long time... No see! Herobrine: I missed you too, losers! *Sticks out his stick and aims it at the Minecraftians* You should run away! Jesse: NEVER! >:/ Not with your attitude! *Stan, Kyle, Cartman and Kenny covers their mouths* Herobrine: Oh! Well how about if i kill you all, Petra will be on my side, i just force her soul to work with me! *Petra looks angry, there is no way she is gonna be with Herobrine, not even her soul* Herobrine: Ok, i count down from ten to one, we will fight on one then we see who is the greatest! *South Park Boys looks with shock* Herobrine: Ten, nine, eight... *Heroes looks with fear* Herobrine: Seven... Jesse: You can't even count, jerkwad! Herobrine: SHUT UP, JESSE! >:( *Sammy, Mikey and Jakey gasps as Jesse and his team is prepared to fight, and maybe fight goes good or gross, Herobrine still counts but we don't see him when he counts* SIX FIVE FOUR THREE TWO... OOOONE! *He is seen charging at the heroes with his stick* *Luckily, the dog charges at Herobrine, bangs his head on Herobrine, causing him to fall on ground, and Nutty and his friends plans to escape of fear* Herobrine: >:( HUH!? South Park Boys: AAAAH! *Runs after their team* *Sammy, Mikey and Jakey runs as fast too* *Herobrine chases them* Axel: Herobrine is going to kill our new friends if we don't do something to help! Hey, hey guys! We must help them, to help we will to help! Jesse: >:( Reuben, are you ready? Reuben: >:( I am, Jesse! *Reuben transform into a giant pig for some reason* *As the other animals is ready too, the horse is a giant zebra, the chicken is a giant rooster, the dog is a giant wolf, and as the other three prepares too, the rabbit is even really REALLY big, the rabbit is a really fluffy one and the cow becomes a big bull* Nutty and friends: WAAAH! *Runs away as Herobrine is after them* Sammy: WOAH! :O *Sees dead end* *Herobrine is right behind Mikey and he then touch Herobrine's stick only to get hurt* Mikey: YEOW! *Puts finger in mouth* That's hot! *They all stops running* Cuddles: DEAD END! WE'RE GONNA DIE! ;( HOLY ***********! South Park Boys: ******! Herobrine: Now, >:) Where were we? Mikey: Oh no ya don't, Herobrine! >:( *He tries to shoot an arrow at Herobrine but... However the arrow missed him, instead hits the tree next to Herobrine, was belonging to Jakey btw, the arrows* Herobrine: Enough! >:( Time to die, losers! *Attacks* Cuddles: I AM ONE RABBIT STEW! :( *Jumps in Flippy's arms* What are we gonna do? *Flippy is freaking out again* Flippy: *Worried sounds* *Herobrine attacks as they prepares for their "Deaths* *The animals comes to save them luckily, the sheep throws wool at Herobrine and the cat is trying to scratch him* Herobrine: >:/ LEAVE ME ALONE, PESKY CRITTERS! *Is trying to hit them* *The rooster crows giant voice at Herobrine, the wolf howls giant voice too, the rabbit throws carrots at him, the bull squirts milk, the zebra kicks off horse shoes at him, kicks off XD Kicks kills, finally: Giant Reuben breathes fire for some reason, causing Herobrine to be on fire* Herobrine: O_O AAAAH! *Rolls on ground but is still burning* OMG! WAAAATER! D: *He runs away on fire, defeated!* South Park Boys: XD AHAHAHAHAHAH! *points at Herobrine for being on flames* Cartman: That was cool, kicks butt! Was sure hot! XD *Laughs* *End of Part 5!* Category:Blog posts